Linphea
Linphea is a realm of closely connected to its nature, which shows through the abundance of magical plant and animal life it has over other realms in the Magic Dimension. The inhabitants of Linphea live their lives maintaining a close connection with the nature around them to preserve its beauty and show their respect. Linphea is also known for being fashion-forward as mentioned by both Flora and Stella throughout the series. Society From what can be seen in the series, the people of Linphea are very connected to nature and live high up within the trees. Due to living up so high, the people of Linphea seem to lack fear of intense heights as displayed by Flora in the episode "The Black Willow's Tears," who skips across a thin, shaky, woven bridge of vines and flowers with ease. There also exists a Council of Ancients on Linphea, and Linphea holds a monarchy like a majority of the realms in the Magic Dimension, however, currently it is unknown whether the Council of Ancients are just representatives of Linphea or if they even have the power to make choices. By Season 5, Princess Krystal, as well as her mother, Queen Rachel, are finally introduced and are seen at the Domino Royal Palace once it comes time to discuss over methods of defeating Tritannus when he begins to wreak significant havoc that could doom all the realms. Throughout this ordeal, any possible King of Linphea was not seen, which could point to two possibilities: either Krystal's father and Rachel's husband had passed on beforehand and Rachel appeared in his stead, or Linphea holds a matriarchal government, meaning that women are the ones who rule and hold most of the power. Fauna Linphea is notable for having giant ladybugs which people often use for transportation. The oceans of Linphea contain some fish as well as the Bollabies and there lies an Ocean Gate connecting Linphea to Andros that is guarded by a Selkie named Desiryee. Flora Linphea is home to many flowers and plants that can also be found on other planets. The people of Linphea often use some of the plants for traveling, casting spells and creating potions among other things within their daily routine. One of the most notable plants is the Black Willow, which can turn back time if someone touches the water it produces. Its magic also makes the waterfall located outside its cave run upwards. In the oceans of Linphea resides the Flower of the Depths, which holds the answers to the Gem of Courage: one-third of the Sirenix Quest that all fairies seeking to achieve Sirenix must go through. According to Desiryee, the ocean plants become increasingly wilder and more ferocious the deeper one dives down. Series |-|Season 3= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= Comics Winx Club #110: The Magical Valley of Linphea World of Winx |-|Season 1= *Issue 160: A Dive on Lynphea |-|Season 2= *Issue 169: The Ladybug Prize *Issue 172: The Painted Tree Locations Winx Club *City of Trees *Flower Village *Forests of Linphea *Linphea College *Lulia *Ocean of Flowers *Water Stairway *Woods of Linphea Comics *Roots of the Shimmering Flowers *Shimmering Flowers Valley Inhabitants *Queen Rachel *Princess Krystal *Flora *Miele *Alyssa *Rhodos *Desiryee *Karina *Magiwolves **Amarok *Ververine *Gerbera *Euphorbia Trivia *''Linphea'' is a variation of the Italian word Linfa, which means ''plant sap''. *In the movie ''Magical Adventure'', Flora declares herself to be the princess of Linphea, but this is later written out following the debut of Princess Krystal in Season 5. **It could be possible that Flora was lying to get past the guards stationed outside the royal palace of Domino and see Bloom with the rest of the Winx, or it could have been an oversight in the script writers. *Currently, Linphea is the only realm to make the most appearances in the World of Winx Comic Series. Gallery Linphea S3 - Full Version.jpg|The full view of Linphea (Season 3). Linphea1.png Category:Planets Category:Magic Dimension Category:Realms Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Linphea Category:Winx Club Category:Locations Category:Flora Category:Amarok Category:Desiryee Category:Comics Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx)